An ignition device, in which a plurality of individual ignition coils are individually mounted in a supporting unit and protrude from the supporting unit with their high-voltage domes, is described in European Patent No. 0 512 357.
A support unit assembled in this manner can be installed as a single piece on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, whereby all spark plugs become connected with the respective ignition coils.
However, the ignition coils are disadvantageously rigidly fastened in the supporting unit, so that they are exposed to strong vibration accelerations during operation of the internal combustion engine, which may impair the operating reliability of the ignition device.